anime poems
by hokagegodessarya
Summary: just some poem type things i've written for different animes. the first is a bleach one but most of them are naruto.
1. bleach

_**The Lonely Girl**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own bleach!!!**_

_**note: this poem is about rukia**_

_Here sits the lonely girl._

_Completely forgotten by the rest of the world._

_Betrayed by her brother, taken from friends,_

_never meant to last._

_But still one struggles._

_One person tries to help. and he gets others to join the cause._

_So lonely and misguided was the poor girl, she thought his antics were in vain,_

_and that he should just give up._

_Now she's free, with friends, and knows true happiness._

_Now she's glad the boy came._

_That strange boy with such power and might._

_Who came into her life one night._

I hope you liked it please tell me if you think anything should be changed!


	2. naruto

_**One Day**_

_**disclaimer: i do not own naruto!!**_

_He was called a monster._

_Outcasted by all._

_For reasons only some knew._

_But he never gave up._

_And always kept trying._

_Doing the best he could._

_No one realised that he was actually one of the strongest._

_Oneday, oneday, he'd show them who he really was._

_Make them see past Kyuubi._

_But for now he'll just do his best._

_Knowing he'd catch someone's eye oneday._

_Knowing he'd be loved, oneday._

_Oneday, he'd be the best, _

_and never let go of the friends he'd worked so hard to get._

_And that oneday... is now._

_That oneday is happening._

_That oneday will end._

_He knows that,_

_but for now he'll just sit back and enjoy his oneday..._

_Today._

Again, I hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think!


	3. ch3 naruto

_**This Crying Heart Of Mine**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own naruto!!!!**_

_**note: in naruto's pov.**_

_Why can't you see, _

_the pain you put me through?_

_The lies, torture, dedeit._

_You constantly do these things to me._

_You may not realize it, but you do them constantly._

_You say you have some things to do,_

_and I am just a fool._

_You ignore my love and take advantage of it._

_You say you'll spend time with me,_

_when really you just want a laugh._

_I know I should leave, stop loving you and find another._

_But I can't._

_I can't stop loving you, _

_it hurts more to stay away from you than to be with you._

_Maybe I really am a fool._

_An idiot, dobe, moron._

_But perhaps,_

_perhaps everyone else is what they say __**I**__ am._

_Because no one understands this crying heart of mine._

I apologize for making naru-chan kinda emo, but you can't expect him to be mr. lucky-go-happy all the time!Please tell me what you think!


	4. ch4 naruto

_**Sacrafice**_

_**disclaimer: again, i don't own naruto!**_

_**note: from the 4th's pov.**_

_What, do you ask, did I gain from my sacrafice?_

_Sealing the monster and giving power to my innocent son?_

_Death._

_Sweet, quiet, undisturbed death._

_That's what I get for my sacrafice._

_Wonderfully sweet nothingness._

_Not having to worry about anything._

_Nothing._

_I will be nothing but a memory._

_A memory people can't fully remember._

_I only hope the villagers I served will see the hero in my son._

_My son that live with the burdon of a monster._

_Not knowing if he's safe, _

_if he's loved._

_That is my true sacrafice._

enjoy!


	5. ch5 naruto

_**A friend**_

_**disclaimer: nothing's mine TT**_

_She's always in the sky,_

_never going to die._

_Offering light,_

_in the middle of the night._

_She's there for all,_

_especially in fall._

_She is the moon,_

_and will be coming soon._

Yayz for kyuu-chan!


	6. ch6 naruto

_**Darkness and The Light**_

_**disclaimer: i do not own naruto!!!**_

_The smartest men in the world,_

_really act so stupidly._

_All they want is knowledge and power,_

_while ignoring the simple things._

_Men who act dumb,_

_but ar kind at heart,_

_know how to trly do their part._

_The help were they can,_

_and try to give people a hand._

_But those greedy men with oh, so much knowledge,_

_are obstinate and don't accept that one simple comfort._

_They fear this warmth,_

_they drive it away._

_True, not all are this way, _

_but they do exist._

_Especially in places,_

_were good and bad are best friends._

_Fighting side by side,_

_and against eachother._

please remember, i'm not trying to insult anybody!!! i just based this off of some of the relationships in naruto! i realise you probably already know that, but i'm just making sure... yeah... so, enjoy!


	7. ch7 naruto

_**H.E.L.P.**_

_**disclaimer: don't own naruto (it would be much different than it is now if i had it)**_

_**H**__ olding on to others_

_**E**__ ven though the don't deserve it_

_**L**__ oving all you see_

_**P**__ erhaps that's true help._

I know it's short, but it wouldn't be right if if was any longer... but I hope you like it anyway!


	8. ch8 naruto

_**Sorrowful Endings**_

_**disclaimer: sigh I don't own naruto..**_

_Everything ends one way or another,_

_but the saddest ar sorrowful endings._

_Endings were friendship is lost,_

_hearts destroyed,_

_and love left in shattered pieces._

_These are the saddest of endings,_

_where best friends give into their inner demons._

_Where they destroy eachother _

_from the inside out._

_Not caring for the other's shattered heart._

_Over time they become enemies,_

_all friendship forgotten._

_Only left with haunting memories_

_of what used to be._

_Moving forward,_

_killing eachother even more,_

_not even bothering to clean up the scattered shards of broken love._

_Sorrowful endings all end the same._

_With blood, hate, and death._

sorry if some of my poems are kinda emo and sad.. heh heh. they're just the type that usually come to mind. (shrugs) (sigh) oh, well, hope you like!


	9. ch9 naruto

_**Love**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own anything (in this anyway)**_

_Love is unchanging,_

_never wavering._

_It shines through the night,_

_and gives us some light._

_Shining through the thickest doubt,_

_even if you don't know what it's about._

_Love is unchanging,_

_never wavering._

naru-chan and gaara, wooh!


	10. ch10 bleach

_**Is this an unrequited love?**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own bleach eitherTToTT**_

_**note: from quincy-dudes pov. (i can't remember his name, gaaahh!!! stupid memory...) **_

_Oh, my dear how I love you so._

_With your orange hair, and childish nature._

_How I wish I had the courage to say,_

_those three simple words that change lives forever._

_But alas, I am too afraid._

_Afraid because you show no sign of felling the same._

_Could this be an unrequited love?_

_I do not know._

_And so instead I make you things._

_Like frilly long clothing, and purse bunny rabbits._

_I even go farther than that!_

_With my life on the line I protected you._

_Still you showed no signs of feeling as I feel._

_Is this an unrequited love?_

_Or are you hiding your feelings,_

_as desperately as me?_

I hope you like!!


	11. ch11 naruto

_**The Reality Of Eyes**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own naruto..**_

_People say that your eyes are the windows to your soul._

_I don't agree._

_A person's soul is too deep,_

_too complex to be seen through things such as eyes._

_Although they are the windows to a person's emotions._

_Pain, happiness, all of it,_

_can be seen through someone's eyes._

_That's why, when I smile,_

_I close my eyes._

_So no one can see my sorrow,_

_so they leave me alone, thinking I'm fine._

_Because I wouldn't be able to bear it._

_Not if they did more to break me._

_And getting the satisfaction of __**knowing**__ it broke me._

_And after a while,_

_the pain was so immense, _

_I started to keep my eyes closed more often._

_Relying more and more on my mask of joy and ignorance._

_How could I not know I had another being inside me?_

_When I was a child she was the only one there to comfort me and ease my tears._

_Knowing my supposed 'family' would hate me even more if I knew,_

_I put on a false air of ignorance to the other thing in my body._

_I act happy so they don't get pleasure from the pain they cause me._

_That's why I keep my eyes shut tight._

_So I can seem strong when I'm weak._

_Because what we all need is someone strong to lean on,_

_whether we like them or not._

_But..._

_Who can I lean on?_

_Who can open these eyes that dam up my feelings?_

_Who can fix my breaking soul?_

enjoy!!!!!!!!


	12. ch12 loveless

_**These Eyes**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own loveless!!**_

_These eyes have seen it all._

_Good, bad,_

_Night, day,_

_Even life,_

_and death.._

from ritsuka's pov..


	13. ch13 hanakimi

_**The Night Before Christmas**_

_**ok, this has absolutely nothing to do with anime (although you could probably relate it to one if you really wanted too) but since it's around Christmas, I thought I'd post it anyway. But for the sake of my anime poems, let's say it goes with Hana-kimi.. anyway, it's a more modern version of 'Twas The Night Before Christmas. We had to do this for english, so if you like it you can thank my english teacher, for the idea!**_

_It was the night before Christmas,_

_and through out the house,_

_not a thing moved,_

_there were no mice to be found!_

_With me in the kitchen,_

_the kids in bed,_

_my wife in the nursery,_

_I sat by myself instead. _

_Then from the roof I heard a loud crash,_

_and I ran for the door in a quick-footed dash._

_On top of my house stood a very round man._

_With a great white beard, _

_and stop sign-red pants._

_Down to the nearest window he crept,_

_a huge bag slung over his shoulder as everyone slept._

_Up one stair, then two stairs, untill I reached the top._

_There at the window sat the man with the bag,_

_lock-pick in hand._

_Quickly I ran for the phone,_

_my pursuer close at hand, pleading in begging tones._

_Slowing my pace, I stopped with a jerk._

_Turning around I found before me a box with red wrapping, and a bow on top!_

_With a kindly smile the old round man left,_

_leaving a note saying 'take care of the rest!'_

_With a smile of my own I carried the gifts down to the tree,_

_while these words rang through the air._

_"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight."_

please tell me if I should change anything, or if you like it!


End file.
